Low systemic profusion is caused by several forms of circulatory shock, including hemorrhage, sepsis, and cardiac arrest, all of which cause large system-wide harm to vital organs. A first mode of damage results from the sudden decrease in oxygen delivery to cells, while a second mode of damage results from the inability to remove cellular waste products such as CO2.
Stimulation of circulation is commonly accomplished by applying pressure pulses to the chest. This can be accomplished by placing a torso wrap around the patient, and attaching a chest compressor to the front of the torso wrap. The actuator applies downward pressure pulses to the patient's chest while the torso wrap holds down the actuator.
In order for a chest compressor system to be widely used, it must be compact and easily attached to the patient. In some cases, a rescuer may be positioned so it is most convenient for him/her to attach the torso wrap by slipping the part with the chest compressor under the patient. A chest compressor of small height aids in such attachment. It is important that the chest compressor lie with its axis normal to the patient's chest and not tilt by more than several degrees from that orientation. A chest compressor system with a compact and light weight actuator for actually compressing the chest, would be of value.